1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device applicable to purposes such as lighting apparatus, and more particularly to a light emitting device with excellent light extraction efficiency, and a method of manufacturing the light emitting device.
2. Discussion of the Background
As a light source of a lighting apparatus, a light emitting device employing a semiconductor light emitting element (LED: light emitting diode) has been in practical use. As compared with conventional light sources, the light emitting element has a longer life and is capable of emitting light in an energy-saving manner, and is attracting attention as the next generation light source for lighting applications.
In recent years, further higher levels of output power generation and further downsizing of devices have been in demand and package structures having a smaller size and being capable of efficiently extracting light from light emitting element have been studied. For example, there is known an LED device which has a housing which includes a first cavity and a second cavity which is arranged at a higher position than the first cavity, a step surface formed at a boundary surface between the first cavity and the second cavity, a lead frame exposed at the step surface, and a wire connected to the exposed lead frame (for example, in Patent Reference 1).